


Build a Fantasy

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die’s working out a fantasy, one of many, on the bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt[s]: From TFLN (504) I honestly get shocked all over again every time I pull his pants down. It's one of those feelings you never get tired of.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: various by White Town and Adele

Die sat in the corner of the bus, his feet propped up on one of the trunks that wouldn't fit in the trailer they were pulling behind. The small couch was actually rather comfortable and it was one of the places that Die tended to settle into after a show. His eyes were closed, his breathing mellowed out into a rhythmic pattern, though he was far from sleep. Rather, his mind was wandering, not for the first time. And he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

In his mind's eye, he replayed the scene from three nights earlier, something he'd walked in on by chance and decidedly enjoyed.

_Kyo stood by the window of their shared hotel room. Faint moonlight poured in, lighting him only from that side, the room dark besides what seeped in from outside. The sprawl of the city lay out just beyond the pane of glass, almost twinkling in the night. But it wasn't that view that caught Die's eye when he pushed open the door. Rather, it was the fact that Kyo was entirely naked, his hip propped against the window frame, one hand holding a cigarette, the cherry burning bright in the room as he took a drag._

Everyone knew Kyo wasn't supposed to smoke. But Die knew that the moment Kyo roomed with him, he'd take a moment to indulge in one. It was a secret that Die kept for him and something Kyo never spoke a word about.

Die's eyes were pulled down that body, ghosting over the skin that held the slight shine of either sweat or water. Kyo was toned in all the right ways, his pecs defined just the right amount, not enough to be obscene and just enough to let everyone know he could maintain control if it called for it. His abs were the most spectacular set Die had ever laid his eyes upon, defined in a way that was both masculine and delicate, like a finely sculpted statue, built for pleasure. The dip of his hips and even the careful toning of his thighs and calf muscles were so purposeful and decidedly gorgeous. But tonight, all of that was subtracted from by the sheer fact that Kyo wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, everything he had on careful display.

The guitarist's eyes drifted down below his navel, finding the patch of darkness that indicated Kyo didn't shave down below, something Die actually approved of. Neatly trimmed or forget it, he always thought. But what that darkness framed was what drew his attention. Even flaccid, Kyo was a marvel, a work of art. It was rather like beholding a rather erotic work of art; as though Kyo were carved just for his own desires.

Smoke curled up from Kyo's mouth, his frame shifting and his head turning to see Die standing in the short hallway, his eyes fixed on him. Much to Die's surprise, there was no reaction from Kyo at all, just a look and then he turned away again, as though he'd never been distracted in the first place.

But that was all it had taken for the spell to be broken, for Die to realize he should really go and take his shower rather than stand there like the biggest pervert on earth.

He'd regretted it, in a way; walking away when he could have had that show for much longer. And every night since then, he'd imagined how it would have gone if he'd stayed. In his fantasies, Kyo allowed him to worship that body as it deserved. He'd imagined, just touching him, holding him from behind and watching in the reflection of the glass as he'd given Kyo such pleasure that the vocalist couldn't help but share his pleased sounds with the world. In another, he'd taken him right there, against the window, Kyo's hands plastered to the glass, cigarette smoldering in the ash tray by his side as Die thrust into his willing body.

This time... this time Die imagined getting on his knees and worshiping the other in the best way possible. His mouth wrapped around the other's flesh, feeling it swelling against his tongue, lengthening in his mouth as he made the other's blood boil with his actions.

It wasn't long before Die's pants were tented with the evidence of where his mind had gone. His hips shifted ever so slightly, the leather creaking as he moved. One hand flexed on his thigh, a sign of how much he wanted to just open his pants and indulge this fantasy to the very end. He hadn't climaxed in days, stuck on the bus and too respectful of the others to do anything but work himself up. But... he was alone tonight. They hadn't left the venue yet and he knew he probably had about twenty minutes before anyone else came on the bus.

With that thought in mind, he slowly reached and unfastened his belt buckle and then popped the button on his pants. Anticipation sizzled in his veins as he lowered the zipper on his pants, pushing aside the fabric of his boxers, freeing his aching length to the cool air of the bus. His right hand instantly wrapped around his shaft and he set about pleasing himself.

A few minutes slipped by and in his mind, Kyo was thrusting into his mouth, holding his hair to keep him still, using his warm, wet mouth as a fuck-hole while Die jerked himself off where he knelt. A groan slipped past his lips in reality, something he was unable to keep to himself as his orgasm approached rather quickly. His free hand moved to the couch, splaying out there for a bit of leverage as he started to thrust up into his own hand, imitating Kyo's movements in his mind's eye. His wallet chain jangled, his belt buckle clanking against it.

Die's head fell back, his hand a blur over his dick. "Shit," he choked out, his voice strained, the edge of climax just as obvious in the word as in the stark tension of his body. With a rather lewd groan, he lost it, hips jerking, hand never stilling. Rivulets of white spurted from the tip of his cock, decorating the couch, his jeans, and his hand before he was done.

With a shaky sigh, he collapsed back against the couch, his hand milking out the last of his cum, thumb swiping over the tip to collect it. Without even thinking about it, he lifted his hand to his lips and sucked away the residue while he started to come back down to reality. He imagined it was Kyo's cum he was licking, knowing very well that if he kept this up, he'd stay hard, despite the relief he'd provided himself.

As he sucked his thumb clean, he heard something move, a slight shuffle of what sounded like shoes on the aisle runner. His head jerked up and his eyes opened. Kyo stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted a bit. When he noticed Die watching, he smirked at him a bit. "Fun?" he asked idly, nothing more than that leaving his lips.

Die's mouth worked, words failing him for the time being. Worse, he was still hard, dick standing at full attention despite his release. Or maybe what was really the worst part was that he couldn't even get his hands to move to cover his shame. And every ounce of tension he'd drained from himself with his prior actions was right back, coaxing his arousal levels to an all-time high.

"Doesn't look like you..." Kyo's eyes obviously came to rest on Die's erection, "... satisfied yourself quite yet." A few steps brought him to stand right in front of Die. One hand rested on each side of the other's body, pressing into the couch as Kyo loomed over him. "Tell me, Die... what were you imagining? What was it that has you so worked up that once just won't do?"

Arousal shot through Die's body like white hot fire and he let out a soft whimper, his hips shifting of their own accord. This he definitely hadn't expected, not in the least. His eyes met Kyo's for the briefest moment before Kyo's mouth was pressed against his own, tongue pressing into his mouth as one hand delved into his hair, arching his neck backwards. Kyo's body moved over his, the couch creaking as Kyo's knees settled on either side of Die's thighs, the vocalist's other hand seeking out Die's own and then pressing it to the front of his pants. Kyo's lips parted from Die's for just long enough for him to hiss out, "Touch me. I've seen the way you've been looking at me. Just do it." Before there was even time to reply, Kyo's mouth was over Die's again, hungry and demanding.

Die made fast work of getting Kyo's pants open and pushed down far enough that he could do anything he really wanted with the other. One hand closed around that gorgeous dick, finding him already most of the way hard while the other slid along those toned thighs, feeling the smooth skin there. He didn't think it through at all, just doing as he was told and going with the moment, sure that anything else would be figured out at a later point in time.

Kyo's hips moved in such a way as to help Die with his task, at times grinding and at others thrusting. He was never still and he didn't let up at all with the way he kissed Die either.

Die pushed Kyo's pants down even more, completely being suckered into what was happening and not even thinking twice about his reactions. Once he had him free of his pants, he wrapped one arm around Kyo's back, ending the kiss just long enough to move them so that Kyo was lying beneath him on the couch, Die hovering over him. "Kyo."

The vocalist's eyes met his, a smirk playing over his lips. "Stop talking and do what you've been wanting to do to me, Die."

There wasn't even a moment of hesitation before Die worked his way down Kyo's body, kissing at his stomach as he went. By the time he got to Kyo's dick, he actually got to see it fully aroused for the first time. He shivered slightly at the sight, letting out a low moan. A moment later, his mouth slid over the tip, suckling at the head, tasting the slightly salty essence of the other's pre-cum.

Kyo groaned, his hand coming to rest on the back of Die's head. His hips tilted up and remained there. "Show me how much you've wanted this."

Die slid down further on his dick, taking in as much of him as he dared to start with, his tongue swirling around the sensitive flesh, lubricating it enough to make his job easier. One hand settled on Kyo's hip, thumb caressing the indent there. This man's body was something he wanted to worship as thoroughly as he possibly could.

For almost ten minutes, Kyo was content to just let Die work. He laid there, a look of bliss painted on his face, small groans and moans slipping out from time to time. But, eventually, it became too much and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pressed his hand more urgently at the back of Die's head, indicating his urgency.

The guitarist took the hint, immediately picking up his pace and moving one hand down to his own arousal, starting to stroke himself at the same pace, a sense of desperation settling over them both.

Kyo set up gasping out whatever came to mind, some of it coherent and some of it not so much. By the time he was on the brink of his orgasm, he was babbling nonsense and ever so slightly thrusting in and out of Die's mouth. And when he came, he didn't bother with telling Die, or even warning him, he just thrust in and held himself there as he filled the other's mouth.

Die didn't flinch, just swallowing around him and moaning as he jerked frantically at his own cock. Once he was sure he had all Kyo was going to offer him, he pulled off his dick and licked his lips, settling back on his knees and going at himself a bit faster, his eyelids fluttering closed, a habit he couldn't quite break. It wasn't even a minute before he arched toward Kyo, groaning out the other's name as he started to cum. He looked down, watching as he emptied himself out over Kyo's pale thigh.

Kyo let out a rather breathy chuckle, reaching to smear his fingers through Die’s cum on his thigh, smearing some over his dick and then holding it in offering to Die. As the other lapped at it, he groaned, nodding his head a little. “Just like that.”

Die pulled back when the other was clean, his eyes radiant with his actions. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but his head jerked toward the door to the bus as the sound of the code being punched in came to him. “Oh god,” he hissed out.

In a moment’s time, Kyo was off him, fastening his pants. Die followed suit, managing to look at least like he’d been only doing things with his clothing completely closed. Kyo, however, was the picture of composure.

As Toshiya came up the stairs, Kyo flicked one last, amused, glance at Die and then offered. “So yeah… let me know next time, right?” The words hovered in the air between them as Kyo moved back down the aisle to the bunks.

Die looked almost shell-shocked, though he quickly picked up his discarded book from far earlier in the trip and flipped it open, hoping it’d be written off as something to do with the book, though a tiny little smirk played on his lips that suggested otherwise.

**The End**  



End file.
